slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Estate Sim Cluster
Estate Sim Cluster is an extension of Estate Continent. It is a Sim Cluster with high density of sims. It is placed both in Grid Sector I9 and Grid Sector J9, former Estate Sea (part of Little Pacific Ocean) and has coordinates 980-1009/944-964. It is very visible since it is in the space between Jeogeot and Sansara. It has the transitory name A207. History A207 is as old as Estate Continent. It was created in the same time and in the same way and is strongly connected to the economy of the continent itself. SLGI team noted about the existence of the sim cluster in April 2013, when it was described together with the continent. Earlier maps (created to show locations of mainland continents) sometimes revealed an increasing sim density in the area. Based on them, the sim cluster was far more diffuse in 2010 then in 2013. In 2013, SLGI team listed the area as Estate Sea, a place under strong influence from Estate Continent. Later, in January 2014, the sim cluster received its own transitory name, A207. Over time, many component parts have changed. Some parts, close to the continent, at some point became parts of the continent and at some time part of the sim cluster, as internal microcontinents. Structure A207 is a very complex grid structure. It is made of several internal microcontinents and sim clusters. The following list is made to show their coordinates: # Depoz Microcontinent 980-982/975-976 # LEA Microcontinents 970-1002/974-979 # Combat Sandbox Microcontinent 1000-1002/978-978 # East Peninsulas 990-1000/957-969 # South Peninsulas 980-995/948-959 # Jeogeot Peninsulas 1000-1021/923-947 # LR Staging Sims 1006-1015/960-964 # Morrill Microcontinent 970-971/959-960 # North-West Sims 970-988/962-975 # Far South Sims 984-991/935-946 # Mole Island Microcontinent 1007-1010/971-975 # South Sansara Sim Cluster 1013-1024/964-977 # Additional Unassociated Sims A043 - Estate Sandboxes are 4 microcontinents located East of the sim cluster (and can be considered as a 13th structure of it). A043 is the separation line between Little Pacific Ocean and Central Ocean. Surface The following table shows the number of sims for each sub-structure: Depoz Microcontinent - 5 LEA Microcontinents - 21 Combat Sandbox Microcontinent - 3 East Peninsulas - 25 South Peninsulas - 49 Jeogeot Peninsulas - 55 LR Staging Sims - 24 Morrill Microcontinent - 4 North-West Sims - 13 Far South Sims - 10 Mole Island Microcontinent - 12 South Sansara Sim Cluster - 25 Additional Unassociated Sims - 20 Total - 266 sims Insternal Structures Depoz Microcontinent It is made of 5 sims. Land is flat and there are a few buildings. The whole microcontinent is a large shop. Land is private-owned. Lea Microcontinents This is a complex of 6 microcontinents, 5 of them connected by their corners and a 6th at some distance. It is a very complex place. Many parts are art expositions and in some places entire sims are works of art. In other places, there are places where you can go to learn. Land is private-owned. Some places have access or script restrictions. Combat Sandbox Microcontinent This is a group of 3 sims. They host a few hills, some water and plateaus. This is a place to test combat weapons. The sandbox auto-return time is set to 15 minutes. Land status: mainland. East Peninsulas They are made of sims linked usually at their corners, but sometimes on a complete side. These sims form a few small microcontinents. From time to time, they are connected to Estate Continent, by their corners or by one side, but sometimes are separated. They are owned by the same estate corporations who own the continent. There is land for sale available. Protected Land is rare (usually as part of roads that sometimes connect it to the continent), while Land With Restricted Access can be found sometimes. Land is usually flat, but there can be found a few plateaus, hills or even rare mountains. In some places, land is flat, sandy and divided by water channels. Many sims are a Tropical Beach Paradise. South Peninsulas They are located South of Estate Continent. They share the same Geographic features with East Peninsulas. Some of the component sims were part of a stellar subcontinent inside Estate Continent. Even if the subcontinent no longer exists, its former sims, scattered in South, still have the same names. Jeogeot Peninsulas They are an extension far to South-East and they approach much to the shores of Jeogeot continent. They are made of diagonals of sims connected by their corners. Usually, there is a single owner per sim (but land is owned by a single estate company). Each sim is different. Many (but not all) sims resemble a tropical beach paradise, however, almost all sims have sea coasts. LR Staging Sims They are made of two green microcontinents (in past, only one existed). Access to public is not granted. Based on old info, they were used by the Linden officials for research reasons. They look very similar with LR Sims. Morrill Microcontinent It is made of 4 sims. Land is flat, with a few low hills. The microcontinent resembles a town with a lake in its center. Land is private-owned and scripts are not allowed. There is a lot ow Unused Land. North - West Sims Part of the sims in West were part of Estate Continent. When the continent changed its shape, they were left isolated. Some sims in North were never connected to the continent. In both cases, the local economy is strongly connected with the continent. Far South Sims It is unknown if these sims were once connected to the continent. If they were, the connection was only by their corners. They are economically connected to the continent today. Mole Island Microcontinent Access is not granted to public. So, there is not enough data available. South Sansara Sim Cluster This sim cluster has only in some parts access granted to public. It is all mainland. The component sims are made for experiments. Their names are suggestive: Bug Island, Lag Island, Texture Island. In many places, scripts are not allowed. Majority of sims work like sandboxes, but with limited auto-return time. Others There still are a few Unassociated Sims, part of Estate Sim Cluster, but not linked to its internal structures. Land & Economy As seen above, some parts of the sim cluster are strongly connected to the continent. They belong to the same estate corporations, they are sometimes connected to it (direct connections or only by sim corners) and they share the same economy. Some parts are not connected (they are owned by different estates and share nothing in common with the continent). A third category is formed by those grid structures that are mainland (Linden-owned). They are used for testing, they are sandboxes or sometimes they are left from the time when the Linden officials were trying to improve our virtual world. Sim Examples # Depoz Microcontinent - Depoz Specialties # LEA Microcontinents - LEA16 # Combat Sandbox Microcontinent - Combat (sandbox) Rausch # East Peninsulas - Whiteley # South Peninsulas - Rocky Bay # Jeogeot Peninsulas Glamistry # LR Staging Sims - Staging LR 6 # Morrill Microcontinent - Morrill3 # North-West Sims - ApolloOLD # Far South Sims - Tuvalu # Mole Island Microcontinent - Mole Island 7 # South Sansara Sim Cluster - Bug Island 2 # Additional Unassociated Sims - Bat LR8 See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *List Of Grid Sectors *Oceans *Estate Continent Category:Grid structures